


Reunited

by OuOb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy stuffy stuff, M/M, fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuOb/pseuds/OuOb
Summary: It's the last scene from episode 12 of YOI. I'm writing it from my perspective. OuO





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself B)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+B%29).



> I'm calling Yuri Yurio in this fic.  
> I'm calling Yuri Yuuri in this fic.  
> I'm calling Victor Victor in this fic(lmao (＞u＜)).  
> #canttellmewhattodo

Yuuri is jogging all the way back to the ice rink Victor and Yurio skate at. He has Victor's loyal companion, Makkachin, running right beside him for company.

After starting to cross the bridge, Yuuri sees Victor and Yurio in the distance. Once Yuuri is in Victor's sight of distance, he calls out to Victor, making a lovely grin directed towards him.

Victor replies to Yuuri's grin with the most dazzling smile Yuuri has ever seen. Victor then shout out Yuuri's name.

Yuuri finally bear hugs Victor when he's in arms distance to him. They are happy and living their life peacefully in St. Petersburg.

Sadly, Yurio is left out of the Victuuri cuddle. He then makes a sad colon three emoji face, feeling left out of the hug session. Yurio only feels a little left out though because he is SICK of the disgustingly lovey-dovey shit Victor and Yuuri do all the time around him). Victor and Yuuri never leave a homie out though, so they bear tackle Yurio after having their own personal hug session.

The End homies (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped u liked the fic, because that's all you get!!! >:3
> 
> #firsttimewritingafanficsodontjudge


End file.
